undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 40
This is episode 40 and the mid season finale of Season 6 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon and I'm very pleased to announce that The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead's Final season will now be 18 episodes yes this is still the mid season finale, Don't make sense? Does it matter? Shows have mid season finales at the non end of the first half, Doctor Who series 7 a 13 episode season had it's mid season finale on it's 5th episode....Now the episode Season 6, Episode 8 "Jesus you ready?" Daryl says "Ready!" Jesus says "I'll drive you near the base.. From a recent scouting report it's not to far from here" Daryl says "Okay" Jesus says and Daryl gets in a truck and they drive near it and Jesus walks out and Daryl drives back to Alexandria, Jesus runs into the base, Negan sees the bomb "Oh shit" Negan says and jumps out the back window and runs a bit away, Jesus puts a line attached to himself and the bombs blow Destroying the Savior Base, Jesus and Everyone in it, Negan is knocked down and has trouble hearing *Cue theme music* Daryl and Michonne see the smoke from far away "We've done it, He did it, We've killed the saviors, Ezekiel should be easier to take down now!" Daryl says "At a great cost, But one that was needed" Michonne says Daryl runs in and tells the people of alexandria and they cheer but mourn Jesus. Ezekiel walks through the ruins of the savior base and finds many corpses all with legs or arms or even heads missing but he finds no corpse that even closely resembles Negan "They may have taken the saviors out, But not Negan, The One asshole that just doesn't stay dead" He says to himself Daryl and Michonne sit in a room ''BOOM BOOM ''They hear gunshots and Negan busts through the door of the room they're in he knocks Michonne then Daryl runs into another building with a catwalk and they run up there and Negan uppercuts Daryl, Daryl stumbes back and then gives Negan a Right hook to the face then a left hook then an Elbow to the face Negan stumbles back then punches Daryl in the stomach several times really fast and then knees him, Daryl punches Negan in the face and stomach and uppercuts him Negan takes back control of the fight and punches and kicks Daryl several times Daryl grabs a chain next to him and wraps it around Negan's neck and tries to strangle him with it Negan punches Daryl a couple times to try to get him to stop he then runs into the wall getting Daryl off him and he throws the Chain away he grabs a gun and shoots at Daryl and Daryl runs at Negan and grabs him causing him to drop the gun and Daryl punches Negan tiredly in the face he then runs to get the gun and grabs it Negan stands up and Daryl shoots him in the chest Negan with all his remaining energy runs and grabs Daryl who then drops the gun and slams him against the wall and punches him several times Daryl punches Negan again in the right side of the face and goes and grabs the gun again "JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" Daryl screams and shoots Negan twice in the chest who falls down holding onto the bannister of the Catwalk "Goodbye" Negan says and laughs Daryl then shoots Negan again who falls through it and falls down killing him. Daryl moves down and shoots Negan in the head to stop him from turning "About fucking time" Daryl says smiling, Michonne wakes up and runs there "Wow you really don't stay knocked out for long!" Daryl says "You killed Negan, Thank god" Michonne says "It wasn't easy" Daryl says, Michonne spits on Negan's corpse. Ezekiel watches all this from afar with Binoculars looking through the windows "So he's done it!" Ezekiel says while smiling. Ezekiel sits on his throne while stroking a childs hair who's next to him "So he did it, Unstoppable asshole's actually dead now! But this leaves us weaker we have less soldiers, Anyway I will still stop them" He says to himself. The Citizens torch Negan's corpse to celebrate his death and Daryl looks outside from a tower and Michonne comes up it "What's the problem Daryl? The Man that killed Rick is finally dead" Michonne says "I know, But Ezekiel is still out there waiting, With lots of soldiers we may have Taken Negan and the Saviors out but that's only one part of them we Still need to take out the Kingdom and i fear this may have only made Ezekiel stronger" Daryl says. End of Episode Deaths Negan Jesus Category:Issues